Numerous applications of desiccant dehumidification to the conditioning of air are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,530 and 3,488,971 TO Meckler, and 4,164,125 to Griffiths, for instance, utilize a solid desiccant for the application. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,731 to Meckler, and 4,171,620 to Turner teach the use of a desiccant in the conditioning of air but emphasize the use of liquid desiccant and materials. Also, Meckler's U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,399 suggests a building air conditioning system wherein make-up ventilation air is subjected to liquid desiccant dehumidification in a two-stage dehumidification process to improve total system performance efficiency but he is forced to use a two-stage dehumidification process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,624 to Meckler et al. teaches the use of thermal compressor means to regenerate or concentrate a dilute disiccant solution. Meckler also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,244 for example, teaches the use of solar energy in desiccant regeneration for an air conditioning system. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,471 to Meckler in the regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,849 to Griffiths also teaches the use of heat obtained from the condenser of a conventional vapor compression refrigeration system for effecting liquid desiccant regeneration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,679 issued to Meckler discloses an engine-driven vapor compression refrigeration subsystem in a comfort conditioning system that also utilizes a liquid desiccant dehumidification subsystem. Meckler's U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,914 teaches air conditioning with a liquid desiccant dehumidification dehumidifier but without supplemental refrigeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,078 discloses air cooling and dehumidification and dehumidification using a hygroscopic agent and a rotating foraminous disk partially immersed in the agent. Supplemental absorption or mechanical refrigeration is not suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,828 to Taylor discloses an earlier combined refrigeration and dehumidification air conditioning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,954 to Mattern, et al., discloses an air dehumidification system with controls to prevent desiccant crystallization during liquid desiccant regeneration. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,204 to Richardson also teaches liquid desiccant regeneration in a manner that improves the reclamation of waste heat.
For other variations of air conditioning systems employing liquid desiccant solutions for dehumidification of air see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,446, 4,691,530, and 4,723,417, all issued in the name of Meckler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,718 issued to Freese discloses in-line apparatus for removing entrained water or moisture from a compressed air supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,062 to Rojas teaches moisture removal and air cooling apparatus but does not disclose or suggest the use of liquid desiccant solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,819 to Pridham also discloses in-line apparatus for removing moisture from compressed air by heat exchange processes.